Hay Toss PostEppie to Perry
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In this post-eppie, Lana runs into someone unexpected at her parents' grave. Then later, she makes an unexpected discovery. How will this affect everything including her relationship with Clark? Please r & r!


Hay Toss (PG)  
David J. Duncan  
August 2004  


  
Pairings: Clana, Martha-Jonathan  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to "Perry."  
  
Summary: In this post-eppie to "Perry," Lana has to deal with the memories and a discovery. How will this affect her relationship with Clark?  
  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Miri is my character. Please send comments to   
  
Chapter 1 [Morning after Perry White's departure--during end of "Perry"]  
  
Lana wearily opened her eyes and stared at the clock on her bedroom dresser. For the past two days, sleep had eluded her, as she dealt with the past anew. An unlikely figure, a drunken ex-reporter from Metropolis named Perry White, had single-handedly demolished all of her defenses against the pain.   
  
She saw her parents die over and over again.  
  
She felt tiny streams of pain running down her cheeks.  
  
_No! I can't keep going like this! _She sprang out of bed and threw on a white top, a pair of jeans and another button down top over the first. Going down the stairs, she silently made her way out the front door. After getting in her blazer, she sped over to the cemetery.  
  
[Smallville Cemetery]  
  
By the time she had reached her parents' marker, dawn had just started to color the eastern skies. The air was still cool. The early fall mist weighed down the air.  
  
She kneeled down before the stone, making sure that no weeds or growth had built up. Then she wiped the marble carefully with a cloth, removing any dirt or residue. "There! It's clean at least." Running her hands through her hair, she fought back her guilty feelings. "Hi, Mom and Dad, I know it's been a long time since my last visit. I've been really busy and...." She rolled her eyes and mentally chided herself.   
  
But instead of guilt, an uncanny sense of warmth washed over her.  
  
She managed a smile yet her eyes watered, as she realized that they were there. "You still came...even though I ignored you."  
  
Another warm wave coursed through her.  
  
Above her head, a bird sang sweetly.  
  
And beside it, its mate answered.  
  
She nodded. "Okay. I think I get it. Thank you for understanding. Since Lex Luthor's wedding, it's been such a mess. I've tried to keep school and the Talon going. And then there's Clark...."  
  
She took a deep breath, letting her memories of the previous four months run through her head. That spring had started with such promise. Clark had finally admitted his feelings for her over the candles of his birthday cake. She reciprocated. Although hesitating afterwards, she boldly followed him to his loft after the banquet and didn't leave until their passion was expressed.   
  
Something happened, however, the very next day. In a follow up to his sudden departures from the meadow and the banquet, Clark acted very strangely, getting protective and pushing her away.   
  
In fact, in his loft, she could have sworn that he was saying goodbye--almost like he was going off to his death or something. After the earthquake and power outage, she found him muttering in the midst of the blown out storm cellar.  
  
Muttering about a Voice.  
  
Desperately seeking to protect them all because he (whoever that was) would kill them all.   
  
Then he left, riding off into the distance.  
  
Of course, she followed, determined to bring him back.  
  
That odyssey held plenty of strange moments, encountering Clark's playboy lifestyle and the attitude--just like at the biker bar and the Talon. After he returned, she still hurt too much to speak with him.  
  
But then, she followed her heart's cry and ran square into Destiny.  
  
At the Kents' house, Morgan Edge's goons grabbed her, shoving her into the barn. There she found Mr. and Mrs. Kent tied up. Instinctively, she fought back to save them all.  
  
In the process, she pushed one man onto the tines of a pitchfork, killing him instantly. And with that, everything changed. She was no longer innocent. She had given everything for love, never looking back. Not for an instant. Not ever.  
  
The birds cooed softly at her.  
  
"Do I love him? Of course, I do! But why did he back off the way he did? I'm not afraid! I'll stand by him no matter what! Haven't I proven that enough times?" she declared. "When will it be enough? WHEN?"  
  
The birds looked behind her, stiffening a bit yet standing their branch.  
  
"What is it?" she wondered.  
  
_If you want that answer, Lana Lang, turn around._  
  
Hearing the words firmly in her head, she stood and did so. Her eyes bulged at the glowing figure behind her. "W...who are you?" She made herself stand there.   
  
_I am Jor-El, Kal-El's father. I am the Voice you seek._  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lana tried to comprehend the energy being's words. _Could this be the one threatening Clark? Is this the one who would destroy us all?_  
  
The energy creature considered her as well. Most Earthers, including the difficult Jonathan Kent, backpedaled when coming into contact with his essence. Lana's steadfastness impressed him. He had watched her strive against the odds to bring the rebellious son back into the fold. She had killed, sacrificing herself for Krypton's future. _I never threatened Kal-El, Lana Lang. He resists me._  
  
"You're dead though! Why should you deny him his life? Deny him those he loves? Deny him a good home!" she retorted, feeling her indignation burning through her.  
  
_It is his destiny. I am his father. He must obey my will.  
_   
She shook her head furiously. "What part of 'you're dead' don't you understand? Your right to steer his life is OVER! Why is it so important anyhow?"  
  
_The way of our planet must survive, Lana Lang._ Seeing her confusion, Jor-El continued, _Yes, I said 'planet'. Kal-El--Clark--was meant for bigger things than this!_  
  
"What bigger things? Clark is a decent human being! What has he done that would make you so ashamed?" she demanded.  
  
_Pretending to be human!_  
  
"He is human!"  
  
The energy creature snickered. _He has deceived you. He is not of your species. We are from the planet Krypton. I do not expect your weak mind to grasp this concept._  
  
"Weak mind?" Her temper flared, evaporating the last vestiges of fear. "Listen, Jor-El or whoever you are! Just because you're his father doesn't mean you own Clark! I..."  
  
The spirit fired a low level blast, knocking her to the ground. _Don't mistake my appearance here as meaning we are equals, Earth girl. We most certainly are not!_  
  
For a moment, the old fears took her. Then the fire returned as she thought of her parents. "Thank God for that," she asserted, climbing to her feet again. "You would twist him!"  
  
_You mean turn him to his true way. You would mislead him! He is better than you! He'll conquer you!  
_   
Those words made her realize why Clark's dark side was so powerful. _That's his instinctual self!_ "I've seen him like that. He's a jerk--uncaring and unfeeling!"  
  
_Emotions weaken resolve. Only with discipline can one rule! _Jor-El asserted.  
  
Again, an emotional wave washed over her but this time, it was disgust. "You're as bad as Perry White! You would manipulate him because of what you want!"  
  
_I am not one of you!_  
  
"You're acting like one of us!" she countered. She took a deep breath, allowing another brief wave of fear to vanish. "Since you watch Clark, you know he comes here with me sometimes?"  
  
_I have seen this although I do not understand why you speak to dead bodies and stones.   
_   
She frowned. "My parents are here! Their spirits are somewhere around here! I try to live up to their memory and what they want from me! But you know who decides my fate? Me!"  
  
_You would tell him to forget his world, then. You are more dangerous than I realized!_  
  
She shook her head. "I would encourage him to remember it, you and his mother. Clark is special to all of us. Especially to Jonathan and Martha Kent not to mention me."  
  
_Yes and you three are central to him as well. But such emotions weaken him. He will be unable to conquer! With his gifts, he will rule you!_  
  
She stared at the energy creature again. "Clark wouldn't hurt anyone! Wait! You're not going to turn him into that Kal creep again!"  
  
_And how would you stop me?  
_   
"I would love him that's how," she asserted, realizing how much Clark needed her at his side. "Have you ever thought that he could conquer humanity's hearts with his compassion? By just being Clark Kent?"  
  
_But he would not have order!  
_   
"No but we would love him and would be willing to die for him," she retorted. "How many kings and dictators can say that?"  
  
_And you, Lana Lang, he has conquered you in this way, hasn't he?  
_   
She nodded. "I love him even if we can't see eye to eye right now."  
  
_Yes. He is a stubborn one, isn't he?_  
  
She nodded, finding some common ground. "He can be infuriating. But I admire his earnestness and kindness. Jor-El, right?" She gulped anxiously. "Do you want him to be Kal so badly that you would kill Clark?"  
  
_If necessary._  
  
"Why can't you get to know this side of him the way I do? The way everyone in Smallville does? You would be proud!" she pointed out.  
  
In agreement, the two birds screeched loudly at them.  
  
The alliance between the teenager and the birds grabbed the spirit's attention. _You are a unique Earth woman, Lana Lang. Even the other creatures agree with you._  
  
She stared at the birds before looking back at her debate adversary. _No. It can't be!_ Clearing her throat, she guessed, "Maybe they sense your intent. Look, can't you see how much pain you're causing him? What parent in his or her right mind would want that?"  
  
Jor-El hesitated. He was more accustomed to the stubborn irrational side of Jonathan Kent than this one's patient strength. _Even with what he has done to you--what I made him do--you still love him?  
_   
She nodded. "Yes. I don't know if I can fight you. But you'll kill those he loves if you take him again. You have a wonderful chance. You know that?"  
  
_What trick is this?_  
  
She put her hands up defensively. "No! It's no trick! I meant that you and he can talk to each other. You know how much I want that with my parents?"  
  
_But you said their spirits are here. If so, why do they not appear?_ Jor-El challenged.  
  
"Who says they haven't?" She pointed to the birds. "They could be my parents. I don't know." She touched her chest. "But they're in here. So they are always with me. I want Clark to be with me too. If you keep coming between us, we can't do that!" Her eyes watered. "Do you want him to be alone?"  
  
_That is not important! Our legacy is all that matters!_  
  
"Now I see where Clark gets his stubborn streak from," she retorted. "And what happens to your legacy if he dies without children? You need to let him find someone for that purpose and to be a partner!"  
  
_You have a point, Lana Lang. Very well. Promise me that you will not make him forget his heritage.  
_   
"Sure. Why?" she wondered.  
  
_If you can convince Kal-El of this then I will allow you to be this 'partner'. You are strong for your species. Do not disappoint me._  
  
She agreed earnestly. "I won't. You can count on me. I'm heading for the Kents' house right now. If that's all right with you?"  
  
_It is. Remember, I will be watching._ With that, he vanished.  
  
_Great. He's going to be watching. Just what I need! As if I weren't nervous enough! And what does he mean by "Clark's gifts"?_ She recalled the gorge incident where he nearly died the day before. _He was completely normal then! I guess I'll find out._ Turning back to her parents' stone, she told them, "You probably heard the whole thing. Yeah, Clark and I are in kind of a strange place right now. I imagine that ghost has something to do with it. But I want to try and do something. I'll let you know what happens." She blew a kiss to the marble. "I love you both."  
  
After she left, the two birds took flight, heading toward the Kent farm as well.  
  
Chapter 3 [Kent Farm]  
  
[A/N: I've adapted the dialogue slightly here to suit the story's purposes.]  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she stopped her vehicle in the driveway and looked around. "Okay, where are they?" she asked.  
  
Then she heard a bang come from the barn. _What are they doing in there?_ As she approached the door, she heard another impact. Without knocking, she peered inside.  
  
There Mrs. Kent and Clark were talking about something.  
  
"How are your abilities?" the elder woman asked.  
  
_Abilities? But he didn't have any yesterday! _Lana shook her head but forced herself to stand there silently.  
  
"After the solar flare, they're back to normal!" he declared, tossing a hay bale on top of the others in the loft. For emphasis, he disappeared in a blur only to reappear next to the bale pile on the upper platform. "See?" Then he returned to the floor just as quickly.  
  
The former cheerleader's eyes blinked several times, as she tried to process the scene in her mind. Both Van, the deranged serial killer, and White had told her about Clark doing such things. However, especially after seeing Clark take a bullet and then, badly hurt his hands in the gorge, she had dismissed those accounts as silly nonsense.  
  
_You see, Lana Lang? _Jor-El asked. _He is what I told you.  
_   
_So what?_ She firmed her resolve. _I can take this. Trust, Lana, remember you need his trust. _She pushed the door open.  
  
Mrs. Kent spun around with concern, not knowing if another reporter would be waiting to exploit her son. Seeing the younger woman there gave her a small bit of relief. "Lana! What can we do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk with Clark?" Lana requested.  
  
The mother looked pointedly at Clark, guessing that their friend had seen him speed up to the loft and back. Getting a nod from him, she added, "I'll keep a plate warm for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he expressed, as she walked out. Turning to Lana, he started, "I'm glad that you decided to accept my apology."  
  
She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? Obviously, Perry White wanted you as badly as he wanted my story."  
  
He admitted, "I let him pursue me." He took her hands and stared into her eyes. "I had to keep him away from you. That's why I kept him busy."  
  
"And nearly got yourself and him killed by encouraging him?" she wondered. "Clark, you took a real chance yesterday. You didn't have anything to prove to him or any of us."  
  
He looked at her with confusion. _What the?_ "Uh. Thanks, Lana, I guess. What brought this on?"  
  
"I had a really insightful visit with my parents this morning," she declared. "I straightened everything up. Then I told my parents that the last few months have been really weird. And I mentioned you…and that our relationship is in a very strange place right now."  
  
"Lana," he sighed, not wanting to go there again.  
  
"Clark, listen! I'm willing to wait for you. Just know that I want to be there, all right?" she informed him, looking away momentarily.  
  
"I wish that it could be the same," he noted whimsically. "It's dangerous being around me."  
  
"You mean that _he_ might kill me?" she guessed, eyeing him knowingly, raising her right eyebrow as she said it.  
  
Now he was really getting anxious. _Where did this come from?_ "Who would this he be? We dealt with Van."  
  
"Oh, I'm not talking about Van, Clark," she retorted.   
  
_She means me, Kal-El_, Jor-El collaborated in his head, tiring of how dense his son could be.  
  
Clark's eyes went wide, as she. "Y…you actually saw him?"  
  
She nodded. "Big as life. He appeared in the cemetery this morning. We had quite the argument about you."  
  
He stiffened, warning his father telepathically, _You better not have hurt her!  
  
I have done nothing of the sort, Kal-El. I merely told her what she needed to know.  
  
Oh great! She thinks I'm a monster, I'll bet!_ He rolled his eyes.   
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "I still care about you, Clark."  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
She nodded; her eyes shining into his. "Granted, this is going to take some time to deal with. But we'll get there."  
  
"And what about all of that mutant freak stuff you said before?" he inquired, still hurting over those remarks.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me, Clark. I didn't know," she apologized sincerely.  
  
"I know that," he assured her. Embracing her tightly, he considered all of these changes. "By the way, did you see me do the hay toss?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. How did you do that? The ghost said you'd explain," she asked.  
  
He looked to the ceiling, giving it a dirty look. _He did, did he?_ "I think we'd best talk over breakfast. But—for the record—if you can accept me as I am then I'm glad I can be honest with you."  
  
"You mean that? You promise?" she insisted.  
  
"Definitely," he affirmed, taking her hand in his. Once again, he felt its smoothness and the warmth of her touch on his hand. "Come on. Brace yourself; this is going to floor my folks."  
  
_I'll bet!_ She frowned, considering the reaction particularly from his father. _This is going to be something else!_  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meantime, Martha put a plate of sausage and a platter of scrambled eggs on the table, even as she thought about everything that was going on. _Did she see us in there? Terrific. _   
  
"What's wrong, Martha?" Jonathan asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"It's nothing." She turned back toward the refrigerator to get the orange juice.  
  
"Now I know there's something wrong. The only time you turn your back on me is when you're hiding something. What is it?" he inquired caringly.  
  
She took a deep breath. "You know that Clark and I were outside doing the hay this morning?"  
  
"Stacking the bales in the barn? Right, he didn't hurt himself? I thought when the solar flares disappeared, everything would be back to normal!" he supposed, jumping to conclusions.  
  
She shook her head. "No, Jonathan, Clark's fine. Lana's out there. And I think she saw him use his speed and strength."  
  
"How? We're all careful, aren't we?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes of course!" she retorted. "But there's something else I saw in her face. Something's happened since yesterday to her." She looked him in the eyes. "Call it maternal intuition but somehow, she knows about Clark!"  
  
He smiled sweetly at her. "You're imaging things, Sweetheart. Besides, Lana saw Clark nearly die yesterday and hurt his hands in the process." Seeing the two teenagers walk toward the house, he continued, "We can find out over breakfast if that's all right with you?"  
  
"Of course," she agreed, taking another plate out of the cabinet and setting it on the table next to Clark's. As the teens entered the house, she greeted, "All set with everything?"  
  
"We talked a little," Lana commented. "But I need to talk with all three of you too."  
  
"Trust me," Clark added. "Mom and Dad, you better sit down."  
  
Martha gave her husband the 'I told you so' look and motioned to the table, trying to keep her composure. "Would you like to join us, Lana?"  
  
"Never could resist your cooking, Mrs. Kent, or the company," Lana accepted warmly, sliding in beside Clark.  
  
As they all sat down, there was a silence in the room for a couple of minutes. Everyone ate and waited for someone else to break the ice.  
  
Finally, Jonathan asked, "Feeling better now that Perry White's gone?"  
  
Lana nodded. "I am. His asking me about my parents really dredged up the pain again. Then there was that incident at the gorge yesterday." She looked at her best friend, reflecting how lucky they were all were. "He almost came between Clark and me. I'm glad our friendship overcame that, Clark."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana, for bringing him into the Talon. I shouldn't have been so insensitive," Clark apologized.  
  
She shook her head at him. "You had no idea about Mr. White, Clark. Now about the others you brought here, however…."  
  
"Others?" Clark asked anxiously.  
  
The former cheerleader continued, "Let's see…there were those goons out in the barn for starters…."  
  
"You were out there?" He stared fearfully at her. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He looked for confirmation to his parents. "Did they?"  
  
"Lana saved our lives, Clark," his mother revealed. "But something happened."  
  
"What?" His heart skipped several beats, as fear seized it. "Lana, what happened?"  
  
"One of the guys tried to kill me as we struggled. I pushed him away…." Lana started before starting to sob. "He landed on the pitchfork and died."  
  
He held her tightly to him. "You did that?"  
  
"It makes me a monster," she whispered. "I'm a murderer."  
  
He rocked her in his arms, comforting her as best as he could. "You did that?"  
  
"If you hate me, I understand," she declared.  
  
"How could I? You saved my parents! Lana, I'm so grateful!" he informed her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"As are we," Jonathan affirmed. "You acted in self-defense. Everything happened so fast and you didn't intend to kill him. It's fine."  
  
Lana managed a smile. "Thank you. That makes this morning easier to deal with too."  
  
"What about this morning?" The farmer looked at her, seeing her uneasiness.   
  
"Are you all right?" Martha queried.  
  
"I'm all right," Lana assured them. "Ever since Clark left, I wondered about why he acted the way he did last spring. This morning, as I visited my parents' grave, the answer came to me in the spirit so to speak."  
  
The parents stared at her, wanting to hear more.  
  
"A glowing ghost and I argued about Clark and his future," she revealed. "He said he was Clark's father."  
  
Jonathan frowned. _Jor-El. _"He didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No. Although his intentions for Clark need help," the teenager assessed grimly. She looked at Clark skeptically. "I don't want to even think about you being that 'Kal' creep full time! I know that's your Kryptonian self, not you."  
  
"Did you just say 'Kryptonian self'?" Martha asked, fearing what else Lana had found out.  
  
"I did. That ghost—he called himself, Jor-El, I think—wants some kind of influence over you. And he really does want you to conquer Earth, Clark," she explained, taking a gulp of her coffee. "Sorry, this is a little much."  
  
"Please don't freak out on us, Lana," Clark begged.  
  
She shrugged. "I have to admit that this is giving me a headache, Clark. Is he really your father?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"And you're really an alien?"  
  
Clark looked at his parents. Seeing them put their hands up in the air helplessly, he admitted, "I'm from Krypton. The planet exploded. As far as I know, I'm the only one left. That's where all of the meteor rocks come from."  
  
"What?" she asked. "Wait! You mean those rocks are from your world? Including the one that crushed my parents?"  
  
"Lana, I wish I could have stopped it. I was only three years old, alone and lost. I landed in Chandler's Field," he recounted. "That's where Mom and Dad found me."  
  
"How did you get to Earth then?" she remembered.  
  
"I had a spaceship. Only you and Pete know that. I destroyed it after Jor-El threatened you three," he noted.  
  
"When was this?" Martha asked.  
  
"I destroyed it just before Lex's wedding. The tremor that shook Smallville was part of that explosion," he mentioned.  
  
"You mean you caused all of the damage?" Lana asked.  
  
"I was trying to keep Jor-El from hurting all of you!" he countered. "I thought if I destroyed the Ship, he wouldn't be able to so."  
  
"Trust me; you're wrong on that one," Lana pointed out. "He hit me with some kind of energy. It didn't hurt me but he wanted to get a message across."  
  
"Which was?" Jonathan wondered.  
  
"He wants to run Clark's life. I told him that he can get what he wants. Sort of." Lana looked at Clark.  
  
"What?" The Kents chorused, thinking she had lost her mind.  
  
"Relax. I told him that Clark shouldn't try to conquer the world through force," Lana explained. "I did suggest if he lets Clark be Clark and backs off then our hero here could influence things by example. I argued that if he's a hero that people respect then we'll all want to follow in his footsteps and be willing to die for him." She added a firm look for emphasis.  
  
Clark gulped. "You said that?"  
  
"I did and we made a deal," Lana admitted.  
  
"What did you do?" The Kryptonian asked desperately, wondering what kind of Faustian pact she had made.  
  
"I promised that I wouldn't try to make you forget about Krypton, culture or your natural parents," she mentioned. "In exchange, he agreed to let us be together."  
  
He looked into her eyes, then at his parents and back at her again. "This is too easy. There's got to be a catch."  
  
_There is, my Son_, Jor-El asserted, appearing in spirit form before them.  
  
Martha stared, not believing this sight. "Jonathan, Clark, is this?"  
  
"This is Jor-El," Clark nodded, taking Lana's hand. "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
_Violence isn't necessary, Kal-El_, the paternal spirit echoed through all of their heads. _Lana Lang made a very good point to me. She has already said the first part of that notion—about how Krypton can survive. The second part concerns our legacy. This one argues that if I drive you away from those around you, you will die alone, taking our culture with you. Tell me, Kal-El; do you want this?  
  
Of course not! _Clark asserted telepathically, again being heard by everyone over Jor-El's shared link. _But I want to choose my own destiny and my own partner.  
  
That would depend on the partner. I would have to approve of her of course.  
_   
"What do you mean?" Martha protested. "He deserves to be happy! Would anybody measure up to your impossible standards?"  
  
_Mom, please stop. I don't want him to hurt you!_ Clark requested. _I guess that's the best deal I'm going to get.   
  
And don't you have someone in mind, Kal-El?_ Jor-El asked.  
  
_What? You can't mean!  
  
Lana Lang has proven herself to me several times over, my Son. If you both agree, I will not come between you any longer.  
_   
The two parents exhaled in relief, feeling glad that Lana wasn't going to be hurt.  
  
_And you won't try to control her or anything?_ Clark inquired.  
  
_Clark, it's okay. As long as I keep my promise, it'll be okay_, Lana assured him. _That's right, isn't it?  
  
Indeed. Well, Kal-El?_  
  
Clark smiled and agreed, _Absolutely! If she wants to be with me!  
  
I'll be here. I…well…just need to digest all of this. I'll keep my word though. And, Clark, no more lies?  
  
Nope.   
  
You promise?  
  
I promise.  
  
And, Jor-El, you promise to work with us?  
_   
The spirit made a noise almost like grinding its teeth. _You drive a hard bargain, Lana Lang. Truly you are worthy of my son. Yes, I will work with you all.  
  
Sounds good to me. Thank you all_, Lana expressed.  
  
_And our thanks_, Martha added.  
  
_Of course. Kal-El, we shall talk on these concepts.  
  
Fair enough._ Clark watched as his father's ghost vanished. "Wow." _That was something else!_  
  
Lana looked at him curiously. "It sure was. And…wait a minute."  
  
"Lana, he didn't say anything," the farmer pointed out.  
  
She scratched her head. "It was almost like…" She looked at Clark, realizing, "We were in each other's heads!"  
  
"How?" Clark wondered.  
  
_Kryptonians communicate telepathically, Kal-El. You both can do so_, Jor-El revealed. _I have made it so in accordance with our agreement. As I promised, I will not hurt her. Please take her to the one you consulted with before.  
  
Dr. Swann will want to hear about this.  
  
Dr. Swann? _Lana asked.  
  
_Remember when we were doing our family trees and I told you about the expert on my family? That's Dr. Swann.  
  
Oh. And he won't try to dissect me or anything?  
  
No he won't. He cares about Kryptonian society. He found out about it from intercepting subspace radio waves. It's a long story.  
  
All right._ Lana took a nervous breath. _Can we all go?  
  
I find no objection_, Jor-El concurred.  
  
Clark asked, "Mom and Dad, Jor-El wants us to go see Dr. Swann. Lana and I wanted you to come too."  
  
"We could get all of our questions answered at once," Lana added.  
  
Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances before they agreed. "It'll be good to meet this man finally. We can go by the end of the week."  
  
"Meantime, I'll get Miri to cover the Talon for the weekend," Lana indicated.  
  
"Sounds good," Clark noted. "I'll email Dr. Swann and let him know we're coming."  
  
_Very well, Kal-El. Work with us all. _With that, the ghost went silent.  
  
The others finished their coffee and food, considering everything that had been said.   
  
Finally, Lana stood up and put her purse strap over her shoulder. "This has been some morning. Wow."  
  
"Just don't hate me," Clark requested.  
  
"Stop it, Clark. Do me a favor? Please stop trying to put barriers up between us like that. We are going to need some time to work through these things. But we will work through them. Come by the Talon later?" Lana pointed out.  
  
"I'll be there after chores," Clark promised, hugging her.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," she told him, smiling warmly. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you can trust me with his secret."  
  
"Thank you, Lana," Martha expressed. "We appreciate that."  
  
The young woman nodded as she walked out the door toward her Explorer.   
  
After she pulled away, the Kents looked at each other. Everything was changing. Now they needed Dr. Swann's analysis to make heads and tails of the whole situation.   
  
Chapter 5   
[Friday afternoon—Kent Farm]  
  
Clark placed his suitcase alongside his parents' bags. They had made sure that the cows were milked and everything was taken care of. Pete readily agreed to take care of the basic chores while they were gone in exchange for an account of their visit with Dr. Swann.  
  
"Lana wasn't happy that he knew and she didn't," the Kryptonian reported. "Until she realized that I had to tell him to keep the Secret safe."  
  
"We talked in the Talon's back room for a while," Martha told him. "I explained why your father and I had you hold everything back. She knows that you wanted to tell her."  
  
"Mom, I don't want you and Dad looking like the bad guys," Clark protested.  
  
"The important thing, Clark, is that she understands now," his father declared, joining them by the door.   
  
"And you two can be together," his mother added warmly.  
  
At that moment, Lana's Explorer pulled into the driveway, stopping right in front of the door.  
  
She got out and walked into the house. "Hi, everyone. Are we ready?"  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Martha admitted, squeezing her husband's hand. "And you?"  
  
The former cheerleader nodded, gazing into her boyfriend's eyes. "I want to be there for all of you. Hopefully, this doctor can explain how I can do that."  
  
"We'll work through it together," Clark promised earnestly.  
  
"Thanks," she expressed, taking a suitcase in her right hand. "We have a flight to catch."  
  
He grasped her left hand in his right one. "Right."  
  
Behind them, Martha and Jonathan felt their nerves give way just a bit. Maybe this would be a good trip after all.  
  
[Swann Building, Manhattan—about 7:30 that evening]  
  
As their black limo stopped, Lana stared at the city around them. Granted, she had seen Metropolis but New York dwarfed that. "It's so big," she commented.  
  
"It's that, Miss Lang," the driver, a Cuban man in a crisp dark suit and white shirt, concurred.  
  
"How do you know me?" Lana wondered.  
  
"Dr. Swann told me who you were. He's expecting you inside," the driver indicated. "While you're with him, I'll deliver your luggage to the hotel."  
  
"What do we owe you?" Jonathan asked while fishing for his wallet.  
  
"He's taken care of everything, Mr. Kent. Go on. I'll be back for you soon." When they had stepped out, he closed the door, got back into the front and drove off into the night.   
  
"This is the right place, Clark?" his mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is," the super teen concurred, taking a look around for trouble. "Let's get inside." He held the door open for them.  
  
Once inside, the quartet looked around the lit antechamber and its 1930s décor.   
  
"What do we do now, Clark?" Jonathan wondered.  
  
"He's really not the big greeting type," Clark noted. "But he's here. Dr. Swann?"  
  
At that moment, a door swung open. "Ah, Kal-El, you made it!" From the dark hall, Dr. Virgil Swann rolled into the room in his motorized wheelchair. "It was a good trip, I trust?"  
  
"The connection in Chicago was uneventful," Clark noted. "Dr. Swann, I'd like you to meet my mother, Martha Kent, my father, Jonathan Kent and my girlfriend, Lana Lang."  
  
The scientist studied his companions before concurring, "It was good that you brought them, Kal-El. I'm glad you all could come. I hope I have the answers you seek. Follow me."  
  
_Clark, how does he know your other name?_ Lana asked telepathically.  
  
_He knows a lot more than that about Krypton_, Clark responded, as they entered his back room. Unlike the last time he was here, the place seemed less cluttered.  
  
When they were settled, Jonathan asked, "You've given Clark some information, Dr. Swann. Where exactly did you get it from?"  
  
The scientist responded, "I have my sources. I need to be careful though."  
  
Clark assured him, "It's all right. Everyone here knows."  
  
"And Lana? How?" Swann wondered.  
  
"Jor-El appeared to me about a week ago," Lana declared. "I'm curious too."  
  
"Very well." Dr. Swann wheeled his way to his computer console. "Display screen one."  
  
On the computer screen, a map of space appeared. "This is the space sector where Krypton once was. The white circle tells its former location."  
  
"Did it blow up?" Lana inquired.  
  
"Something happened, my Dear. Anyhow, the large meteors flew through space and you know what happened next." He looked at her again, realizing he was stepping on a sensitive spot. "You have my condolences, Lana, for your loss. I don't want to seem insensitive."  
  
She sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Swann. My parents may be gone but I have other good ones." She looked at the Kents. "Please continue."  
  
"Thank you," the astronomer noted. "Screen 2."   
  
[An hour later]  
  
Dr. Swann stopped the presentation at the end of the basic informational section. "I'll show you the rest tomorrow. Meanwhile, the car will pick you up for dinner and then take you to your hotel."  
  
"Dinner?" Jonathan inquired.  
  
"Yes. You've had a long afternoon. Don't worry. I'll answer your questions tomorrow. Think on the material you've just seen and I'll address your questions. Thank you again for coming. Enjoy your meal. Order what you like. I've taken care of it," Swann noted.  
  
The quartet exchanged anxious glances. Here in the strange megapolis, they would be eating by themselves and somehow getting back to the hotel. This would be some experience indeed.   
  
Chapter 6 [Next morning]  
  
Lana opened her eyes and counted the ceiling tiles (again). It had been a long night for both her and Clark. Through their telepathic link, they'd picked up on each other's nerves. _This is going to take some practice.   
_   
From her bed, Martha asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just anxious. It's not every week that you find out your boyfriend is from another planet," she remarked while getting up and pulling on her robe.  
  
The older woman nodded and did the same. "But he's still Clark, Lana."  
  
"I mean if half of what Dr. Swann and Jor-El told me is true then I don't even know him!" she indicated.  
  
Martha sighed, thinking that they had already worked past that point. "Lana, nothing's changed except that now you know the truth. Never doubt his feelings for you."  
  
"I know. Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry if I made things difficult for everyone by finding out. I will get through this," Lana apologized.  
  
"Absolutely. Clark will be happy to answer any kind of questions you have. Besides, Pete, Mr. Kent and I will be there as well. And I'll say it again, I'm glad you know now," Martha reinforced, hugging Lana for emphasis.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, I really appreciate that," Lana expressed. "Clark's pacing again."  
  
Martha smirked. "That telepathic link you have is something else."  
  
"I really need to get the hang of it," Lana replied, rubbing her forehead. _Will you calm down already, Clark? You're driving us all nuts!  
  
I will if you will_, he retorted.  
  
_You want to do breakfast?_ Seeing that it was already 7:15, she indicated, _I think we're all hungry and Dr. Swann will want us there by 9 anyhow.  
  
Sounds good. I'll let Dad know. Thanks, Lana._  
  
_You're welcome, Mr. Kent_, she giggled telepathically. "You want the shower first or should I?"  
  
"We'll need to eat before we see Dr. Swann this morning," Martha pointed out. "You go ahead."  
  
"Clark's letting Mr. Kent know too," Lana indicated, while heading into the shower.  
  
_This is definitely going to take some getting used to. Still we need to encourage Lana for her own sake and Clark's._ Martha set out her clothes and looked toward the bathroom where she heard the shower running. _It's good that she knows.  
_   
  
[About 4:00 that afternoon—Swann Building]  
  
Dr. Swann requested that the computer turn off the projector. After a four hour presentation on Krypton, encompassing everything he knew, the scientist felt he had done his job. "Is there anything you would like to ask?"  
  
"Do we know what makes Clark what he is?" Lana wondered. "I mean strong, fast, etc., etc."  
  
"I'm not sure," Dr. Swann replied. "Although from what I observed in the past two weeks, solar flares can affect you, Kal-El."  
  
Clark nodded, as he took a drink of soda and set it down. "They can do that. That's what got Perry White so hot on my case. He saw some of my flare-ups."  
  
"Such as?" his girlfriend inquired, glancing curiously at him.  
  
"Such as tossing a tractor onto the state highway," Jonathan informed them all.   
  
"Or try to jog away from Mr. White only to streak all the way to Las Vegas," Clark added.  
  
"You did that? Then why couldn't you pull yourself up the rope? Was that an act?" she asked.  
  
"I wish. No, that was one of the "low points" where I was human briefly," Clark revealed.  
  
"Really? It affected you that much? Interesting." Swann queried.  
  
"You should have seen the rope burns on his hands," Lana informed the adults. "Good thing that Pete was with us."  
  
Jonathan and Martha both nodded in silent relief.  
  
"Good thing indeed," the scientist concurred.  
  
"Will Clark develop any other powers, Dr. Swann?" Martha wondered.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know since he's the only actual Kryptonian I've encountered," Swann replied.  
  
"He can fly only he won't admit it," Lana interjected, giving Clark a knowing look.  
  
Martha looked at the men around them, wanting some clarification.  
  
"Lana, that…was different. It's a subconscious thing," Clark retorted.  
  
"Subconscious or not—you were in that truck cab with me during the twisters. Why won't you admit it? It's okay," she countered.  
  
Looking at his father, Clark shrugged. "I was and I wanted to tell you so at the time."  
  
"Why didn't you, then? I would have kept your secret," Lana asked.  
  
"I said not to," Jonathan admitted, taking the heat for his son. "Sorry, Lana."  
  
"That's over now if you want it to be," Martha vowed again.  
  
Lana nodded. "I want to be included in all of these things. And I will keep the Secret."  
  
"That's admirable, Lana. I wish more of humanity would feel the way you do," Swann indicated. "I hope this helps you all. Kal-El, I would have a request of you, however…."  
  
"And that is?" Clark asked.  
  
"That you be more careful with your talents. I watched you in Metropolis last summer. I was not pleased to say the least," Swann admonished. "I thought you were ready to handle your birthright. Perhaps, I was mistakened."  
  
"If my birth father would have left me alone, that never would have happened," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Even so, Kal-El, you are responsible for yourself and your actions. That is what makes an adult. That's another reason I agreed to let your parents and Lana join us here. You need to work with them. I would like them to watch you too."  
  
"Listen to him, Clark," Lana added. "While you were 'Kal', you've always treated me and others like dirt. That latest bar scene was embarrassing."  
  
"Great. So I can't even be trusted," Clark assumed.  
  
"That's not what he's getting at," his mother told him. "When you're you, everything's fine. When you're exposed to the red kryptonite, it turns you into Kal."  
  
"Think through your actions, Son. Plan for the consequences. Remember, not everyone and everything around you is invulnerable," his father mentioned.  
  
"And, Clark, you aren't alone. Please stop acting like you are. We're not made of glass! We won't break," his girlfriend interjected.  
  
"I'll try," Clark promised, looking at the people around him.  
  
Seeing his parents smile at him, Lana grinned. "That, Clark, is all we can ask." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't lose her, Kal-El," Swann advised. "And, Lana, how did you get Jor-El to appear?"  
  
"I don't know. He says I proved myself to him. All I do is support my friends," Lana answered, standing up and collecting her things. "This has been really educational but you'll pardon me if my head's swimming right now."  
  
"I would expect that. Give it time, Lana, it will all come together. It was nice to meet you at last," the scientist replied. "And the same for you both, Jonathan and Martha. Thank you all for coming."  
  
"Thank you for taking the time with us, Dr. Swann," Martha expressed.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Remember what we've all said to you, Kal-El. Don't go it alone. You don't have to anymore," Swann reminded Clark.  
  
The teenager agreed, "Right. Thank you for seeing us like this."  
  
"Of course. If you need me, you know how to contact me," Swann indicated. "Enjoy your evening. Your flight back is early tomorrow. Thank you for your time as well."  
  
With that, they all parted company. The visitors headed back out into the late afternoon New York scene. The host meditated on things.  
  
_You all are special. Don't push them away, Kal-El. They will stand by you. I can sense it._ With that, Dr. Swann wheeled over to the console and went back to work on another project.  
  
Conclusion [A week later]  
  
[Fortress of Solitude]  
  
Clark looked at the stars, still thinking about their trip to New York. Dr. Swann, as always, granted great insight into his heritage and abilities. However, the scientist's disappointment hit him hard. _I can wish the whole thing with the Ship, Jor-El and Metro never happened but it did. I wish I knew what I could do about it.  
  
How about you stop brooding about it and move on?_ a familiar voice suggested pointedly.  
  
He turned to see Lana come up the stairs with two coffee cups. "Hi. I was wondering if you were avoiding me. We really haven't talked since we came back."  
  
She flushed with embarrassment. "I should have come by sooner but…I needed some time to think about everything that we found out." She set the cups down on the end table and paced about the room. "It's a lot to take in, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine it is," he agreed.   
  
"Pete's been a big help with this stuff," she noted. "He's glad that I know as well."  
  
"I'm sure he is. Like Dr. Swann said, we can all help each other," he concurred. He squirmed a bit, feeling anxious. "I hope you know that I love you. I've never been able to lie about that."  
  
"You try but yeah, in that regard, you're a lousy actor, Clark," she agreed wryly, handing him a coffee cup. "That's one role you don't have to worry about anymore." She took a sip of coffee and considered him for a moment. "You really do all of those things? Strength. Speed. Fly—well someday. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Watch," he told her. Looking at the nearby candle, he lit it with his heat vision.  
  
She stared at that sight. "You can do that?" Then it hit her. "Did you do that to the Talon?"  
  
He nodded. "It was just starting at that time." He smirked anxiously. "Hormones."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked feeling confused. "Clark, it's okay. But what do you mean hormones?"  
  
Clark blushed beat red. "You…well…get me…you know…."  
  
Despite the damage to the café, she had to giggle at him. "Let me get this straight—your feelings for me caused your heat vision to flare up?"  
  
"Right," he indicated.  
  
"So you did cause those fires?" she inquired.  
  
"The Talon, school and the jail. Desiree set her own car on fire. I guess that's what Dr. Swann meant about taking responsibility, huh?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Uh huh. We can't go back in time, Clark, and fix those things. Well maybe you'll be able to do that one day…but not right now. What Dr. Swann wants is for you to be more careful. We'll all help you," she explained, taking his chin and raising his head so that he looked into her eyes. "_I'll _help you."   
  
He smiled at her. "I'd like that. By the way, I don't mind working off some of that damage fund at the Talon at some point."  
  
"Clark, it was an accident," she disagreed. "Just be more careful in the future, all right?"  
  
"It would make me feel better," he indicated.  
  
She shrugged. "If you don't mind doing some dishwashing, unloading shipment crates and a few big jobs, that would be a big help. I don't want to schedule you for the front because you need to…well…take off. But I don't want to take advantage of you, Clark."  
  
"And I want you to know that I want to be responsible for myself. Call it a lesson from Dr. Swann and Sheriff Adams," he replied. "Part of respecting someone is not damaging their space. I did that. I want to help make it better even if takes a while."  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes tearing up. "Thanks, Clark, that's a really sweet thing for you to say. All right, we can talk with your parents and Lex about it. Don't worry; I'll just tell him that you're volunteering to help with the books. He knows better than to try and talk you out of it."  
  
He grinned. "He should where you're concerned."  
  
Above their heads, the two birds from the cemetery chirped away contentedly.  
  
Off to the side, Jor-El stayed invisible, keeping his promise.  
  
"Clark?" she asked, noticing that they were standing in a moonbeam.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you shut up and kiss me already?" she requested.  
  
He complied, sending a warm feeling between themselves. After everything that had happened, she finally knew everything about him. He felt free to express himself to her honestly.   
  
They could be true to each other at long last and nothing would get in their way.  
  
Not a single thing.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
